What He'll Never Know Russia's POV
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: America has become weak and blind over the years, noticed by many yet concerned by one, me. He will never know the truth. I will not let him. No one must ever know that it is I, Russia, that has been protecting him. Russia's POV


I don't own Hetalia

A/N: Pictures or writings from people about other countries from this fic would be greatly appriciated.

**What He'll Never Know**

**Summary: **America has become weak and fragile over the years, noticed by many yet concerned by one, me. He will never know the truth. I will not let him. No one must ever know that it is I, Russia, that has been protecting him. (**Russia's POV)**

The meeting was how it was always. I was at my seat as I always was, watching as America made a fool of himself in front of everyone once again. I give a smile at the young country's innocence; a rarity among countries now. He began shouting about heroes, giants, all the things a simple child could come up with. It was sad, really. But we all sat and let him talk. It was hard to take him seriously but his word were refreshing if not idiotic.

"-With the help of all of you, the idea of the giant Hero robot man can become a reality!" He cried and swung an arm into the air with a smile on his face and his glasses slid off his nose a slight bit. My smile almost faltered. How sad it was that the others were so blind to something that I could see easily.

America was weakening. His movements were slowing, proven by his arm, something that was to direct attention from his unnaturally pale features and dull eyes. No one could see how thin he was getting; except for me. Both America and I suffered the most as we are the two strongest countries.

But with how weak he was getting, I would be the only one left. And it would be so very lonely. No one I could talk to would even understand how I suffered. Only America. Although he couldn't relate to all that I have gone through, he knew the pain. I did not realize that until the Cold War. The day we made a treaty and shook hands. The hand shake was what made me realize how hard the other was having. It was like me in another form.

No, I do not wish that on another, not even America, the stupid little country. Stupid, yes, but strong and loyal...to a fault. It was hard to find anyone remotely loyal in this day and age. The most I had seen was when America went through during 9/11 and how England was with him every step of the way of his recovery. All of us were except Iraq. He was off celebrating when America had been put in the hospital with a scar going over each eye. Those single small scars. The twin towers were his eyes and without them, he was blind.

I watched over the boy as he declared war against Iraq, despite England's warnings that things have a way of getting worse.

I grinned bitterly in my mind. Yes, things will get worse before it gets better. Americans and Russians alike knew that all too well. It was common knowledge how the Presidents of America were screwing the people over, so to speak. The whole government used to be like a parent and a child. The people of the country were children and the president was the parent. It was always the parent taking care of the child but for years now, they turned it to the child taking care of the parent. And that will be their downfall if the economy doesn't reach them first.

"You, bloody wanker! Why is it that all the most utterly, ridiculous ideas are the ones that come from your mouth?" I heard the English man spit to the American who deflated slightly. This displeased me. Although I hid behind a smile, I let my hidden anger show and each of them glanced at me with a shiver and wide eyes; America seemed ignorant as he sat down in his chair and placed his white cane to the side. Laughing in satisfaction, I take a quick glance at America to see him scribbling random lines on a blank paper.

Trying to stand strong. I smile and close my eyes bend my head down. No worries, America. Mother Russia shall protect you. I will never let you know and maybe one day, you will find out. But nothing will come from my mouth to give it away.

After all, we both have to feel strong before we can start getting better. We are the ones who will always be the one who keep the world together. The others just don't know that yet.

A/N: Yeah, got to reading angsty fics lately and decided to write one of my own. How was it? R&R!


End file.
